


a new place to thrive in

by smallredboy



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Chile - Freeform, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Post-Fall (Hannibal), mentions of cannibalism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:07:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25211371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallredboy/pseuds/smallredboy
Summary: Will and Hannibal move to Santiago, Chile.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 24
Collections: Froday Flash Fiction Little & Monthly Specials 2020, Gen Prompt Bingo Round 18, Prompt Table Challenge: Shippy Building, fan_flashworks





	a new place to thrive in

**Author's Note:**

> **fan flashworks:** travel  
>  **fffc's 100th special:** moving  
>  **gen prompt bingo:** wild card - heat  
>  **shippy building @ creativechallenges:** taking a trip somewhere new
> 
> i'm chilean, so this is one of my most write-what-you-know fics in a long while.
> 
> enjoy!

For the purposes of not being found, Will and Hannibal have to stay in the capital.

It's crowded— over five million people live in the busy city of Santiago, going from place to place in its streets, its suburbs and its various sections. As to not attract attention, they don't get a house in the richer parts of it, but they do circle around them, those _barrios_ full of lively, chic restaurants and good food.

"I don't know Spanish," Will said when they were on their way there, in a plane from Cuba, fake identities on deck. "Do _you_ know Spanish?"

"I know quite a few languages," he replied. "I have a firm grasp in Spanish. You will learn soon, dear boy. Immersion is the best way to get used to a new tongue."

He laughed and leaned in to kiss him.

It's turned out to be quite true — Will learns languages with stunning speed, having learned a thing or two about it while in the South, picking up French from the Cajun and Creole kids he was acquainted with. It's an ugly French, sure, nothing like the one Hannibal speaks; Hannibal _hates_ it, but it gets the job done when they rub shoulders with French-speaking people.

"This is a beautiful city, Will," Hannibal says as they lounge around in bed. "I would like to remain here for a while, before leaving someplace else."

"Where are you thinking next?" Will says. He sheds his shirt, the Santiago heat hitting hard— it must be thirty-five degrees Celsius or so right now, the sun hitting hard, even on their house with air conditioning. There's a thin sheen of sweat over his back.

"Oh, Brazil, perhaps? I have always wanted to see that beautiful carnival they have in Rio."

"You haven't seen it before?" Will teases. "With your _worldliness_ and _riches_ I'd thought you would have seen all those little wonders of the world."

He laughs softly. "I am mostly acquainted with Europe, darling, I do not know of much else."

"Well, we should go to other places, then," he says. "Asia, Africa, Oceania. See all they have for us."

"What their people have for us, too," he says. "I do love a lot of restaurants here. Perhaps I should try to get a job at one of them."

"What, to sneak human meat in?" he jokes. "We don't have the abilities to make everyone an unknowing cannibal now, Hannibal. I know you enjoyed it but please, control yourself."

Hannibal rolls his eyes. "When we form ties with the Chilean elite I'll go back to my old ways, my dear," he says. "And then I won't have to get a job at a restaurant for that purpose."

Will nods. "Of course. Aren't you hot? You should get those clothes off, that suit is _horrendous_ and you're probably sweating from head to toe. C'mon, let me help…"

"How naughty of you, Will," he teases as he lets him undo his tie, start to pull off his suit. "You could just say you'd like to ride the heat wave out, you know?"

"Pun intended," Will scoffs. "Of course I could, but that wouldn't be half as fun, my love."

And with that, he leans in and presses a kiss into Hannibal's mouth, undoing his zipper as he does so.


End file.
